Mobian Fangs
by Pain The Shinigami
Summary: Something is attacking the citizens of station square, killing the one by one. The only one with any idea of what is going on is Shadow, but could he be responsible? Has gone up to M.
1. A Death

Mobian Fangs

Prologue

It was hungry. That was the creature's only thought as it sat outside the house, momentarily its mind returned and gave it the intelligence to realise that they had feed from here before and it would have to pick another target. It growled as it smelt the blood it had been forced to abandon.

Chapter 1- A Death

Shadow the hedgehog was taking a stroll through the empty streets of Station Square hoping to avoid a run in with Sonic or company. As he was walking he noticed something that sparked his interest. A crime scene, sitting in the middle of which crying was no other then the very blue faker that he was trying to avoid. Shadow was about to open his mouth to taunt the hedgehog when he noticed why the blue blur was sobbing, in his arms was the body of his stalker girlfriend, Amy Rose. Despite himself Shadow felt a sharp pang of sorrow; he had, despite her obsession with faker, been quite fond of the pink hedgehog. However he knew he could hardly go crying over her death but at least he could try to be kinder to Sonic, temporarily. He placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder in what he thought was a comforting gesture, Sonic looked up at Shadow with his red, wet eyes. Sonic sniffed before weakly greeting him.

"Hi Shadow"

"How are you doing Sonic?" even Shadow was shocked by how kindly his voice came out.

"Amy she's…she's…"

"I know" Said Shadow patting Sonics shoulder. He turned his head to get a better look at Amy. Suddenly Shadow turned and ran, ran as far as he could, as fast as he could, which was fast but he was in no mood for bragging. In the distance he heard what could only be Sonic screaming in sadness.

Shadow ran to his apartment block, it was grey, tall and totally generic. He slowed and walked up to the drab front desk paused for a second before he asked for his keys.

"Sorry but, who are you?" The silver coloured koala that worked as the receptionist at the front desk of the building questioned.

"I live with Rouge, apartment sixty nine" Okay, maybe it wasn't so much his apartment block.

"So you live with that bat" said the koala wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Very funny, now give me her keys"

"I'm sorry but it's not policy to give keys to people other then the original tenants" Quoted the marsupial straight from the company rule book. That was it; Shadow grabbed the koala by the front of his red uniform and lifted him off the ground.

"Want to hear my policy on people who annoy me?"

"No" spluttered the koala as Shadow dropped him.

"Then hand over the keys" the koala didn't hesitate this time.

Shadow trudged up the stairs towards what was honestly Rouge's apartment he unlocked the door and much to his surprise he found Rouge sitting on the couch watching television.

"I thought you were at a friend's?" Rouge looked up surprised as she hadn't heard him come in.

"I was going to go to Amy's but when I rang she didn't pick up" She didn't know, he have to tell her. He swallowed hard and readied himself to break the news. Rouge looked worriedly at him, he normally had no problem saying even the bluntest things.

"Rouge, Amy was in an accident or something and she's…"

"Is she hurt?" interrupted Rouge

"No she's…" Hundreds of lies or ways of escaping the situation ran through Shadow's mind, but Rouge deserved the truth "…dead" The jewel thief was just as horrified as Shadow thought she would be, she got up and ran from the apartment tears streaming from her eyes down her face. Shadow sat down of the couch heavily, an accident or something, that was the best he could come up with? Those marks on her neck made it all too obvious, but don't think of the worst, maybe they were staving, or lost control, so hopefully this won't happen again.

But as much as Shadow tried to deny it he knew one thing; this was the work of a vampire.


	2. Worst Case Scenario

Chapter 2- Worst Case Scenario

Shadow awoke the next morning with a yawn. If another person had been 'mysteriously killed' then Station Square was in big trouble. He pulled his shoes on and grabbed the keys to the apartment; he didn't want to have to deal with the koala at the front desk again. He opened the door, jogged down the stairs and slammed the last door behind him. He knew he could have just sat at home and watched the news to check his theory but he thought it best to find out himself, and he needed to check for bite marks.

A few hours of silent walking later Shadow had begun to believe that it was only a one off occurrence until he'd walked to Cream the rabbit's house. To his dismay the house was surrounded by yellow and black police tape as well as a large crowd. Shadow didn't want to have to face one overly emotional person let alone a whole crowd but he had to talk to someone find out what was going on.

He wandered up to the house to have a weeping hedgehog hug him and use his shoulder as a tissue. Shadow was not happy about this in the least, he hated people touching him let alone crying on him. He groaned and attempted to push the blue hedgehog off but he wouldn't budge. He looked over to the rest of the crowd, almost everyone he knew was there, and in fact there was only one face he didn't recognise.

Shadow finally pried at sobbing Sonic from him and decided to investigate this new face. She was a purple cat with her hair pulled up into a ponytail and a red stone set in her forehead. She turned to look at him with her sad yellow eyes he stared back, nether of them wanting to look away.

"What are you looking at Blaze?" asked a familiar voice. After a few seconds of scanning his memory Shadow recognised it as belonging to Silver the Hedgehog. So this was the Blaze that Silver was always going on about. She really didn't look like the kind of person that would be friends with the white hedgehog, but as he knew looks can be deceiving.

"Nothing" Shadow picked this moment to approach them, they didn't seem too emotionally unstable.

"So what happened here?" He asked coldly

"Cream, Vanilla and Cheese were all killed, they have puncture marks on their necks and their blood was drained which is the probable cause of death," replied Blaze just as coldly as Shadow had asked. Behind her Silver sniffed before faking a smile in his direction.

"Hi Shadow," he mumbled weakly from behind the purple feline.

"Hello Sliver, who's your friend?" he replied monotonously.

"Princess Blaze the Cat of the Sol Emeralds" Said Blaze in a very practiced manner.

"Shadow the Hedgehog and Ultimate Life form" he said not wanting to seam less important then her. Shadow stuck his hand out for Blaze to shake but she just looked from his hand to his face and back again. "You going to shake my hand or not?"

"That wouldn't be a good idea" she muttered.

"Come on," he said grabbing her hand. He immediately pulled away waving his more then slightly singed hand trying to cool it down. "What the hell was that?!" he screamed at the cat.

"I told you not to!" Responded Blaze.

"How was I supposed to know that you were super heated?!"

"Perhaps the 'Ultimate Life Form' should be more careful!"

"Very funny Princess freak!"

"Shut up emohog!"

"Emo, that's rich coming from the pyromaniac!" Shadow had only guessed at that last comment working but it had definitely struck a nerve. Blaze stepped towards him, massive amounts of heat radiating from the cat. Over her shoulder he could see Silver signalling for him to stop. Many of the mobians present were already gathering around them, no way Shadow would back down in front of them. He took a step forwards. Now the heat was unbearable, he was sure his fur would catch fire any moment. Blaze looked shocked at him approaching but quickly returned her face to a blank mask.

"Stop it you two!" yelled a young voice as the two turned they saw it belonged to Tails the Fox, "Cream is dead and you two are fighting over something this stupid?!" He yelled tears streaming down his face "I hate you both!" he screamed and ran.

Silver the Hedgehog was back at the house that he and Blaze shared. Blaze had to go off somewhere to be alone so she didn't kill anybody after her run in with Shadow. Silver was sitting on the cheap couch, one of the only pieces of furniture in the room that was not burned beyond recognition from when Blaze heard that Cream was dead. Silver rubbed his sore eyes, he'd been crying a lot even though he didn't know Cream very well. He just wished that Blaze could let her emotions out more.


	3. Fear

Chapter 3- Fear

Miles 'Talis' Prowler was lying on the ground of his work shop, what was remaining of his blood forming a puddle from two puncture marks in his neck. He had died right bellow the room belonging to Sonic, the great hero of Station Square. The darker part of Blazes mind laughed at the irony. She had come to see the corpse before the police arrived and had so far drawn no useful conclusions. At the sound of sirens from outside she quickly exited the room the way she came, through an exposed air vent. She then remembered what she needed to do next. Shadow the Hedgehog, he was definitely connected to this somehow, and he was the most likely culprit. There was just one problem with her theory, it would never stand in court without her admitting something that really needed to stay secret.

Blaze was sitting on the floor of Shadow's and Rouge's apartment trying to find any sign of blood or something else that would tie Shadow to the killings. Apparently there was nothing to find, he wasn't that careful so there must be a massive coincidence going on here, unless… no that was impossible.

The sound of a door nob being turned pulled Blaze from her thoughts, she quickly stood and saw only on way to get out, oh you've got to be kidding me. Blaze jumped out the window, despite falling three stories she landed on her feet, she was a cat after all, and ran as fast as she could away from the house.

Shadow looked around the empty apartment

"Did you hear something?"

"Maybe you've gone crazy-er" Mocked Rouge before walking to her room with her newly brought clothes. Shadow too walked to his room, it was empty except for one cabinet and his bed. He lay down on the bed and fell asleep.

After only a few minutes Shadow's nap was interrupted by a hysterical Rouge. She shook Shadow awake and, tears streaming down her face, practically yelled "Tails is dead!" in his face.

"What?!"

"I-it was on the news T-Tails was killed by the same thing that killed Amy and C-Cream" sobbed the bat. Shadow was disgusted but not surprised, the vampire had killed far too many already for it to be an accident. Shadow didn't know what to do, Rouge looked really upset.

"Come on lets make dinner" suggested Shadow. Despite it being the first thing that came into his head Rouge nodded and allowed herself to be lead into the small kitchen.


	4. Too Close

Chapter 4- Too Close

The next morning Shadow awoke to silence. That was an unusual occurrence in the apartment as Rouge was normally up talking on the phone long before he even considered rising. Shadow carefully got up and opened to door that lead to a short hallway and the living room. At first he saw nothing out of the ordinary, but when he circled around the room to sit on the couch he found a body with two puncture marks on its neck. Shadow desperately tried to suppress the tears that were welling up in his eyes, it was Rouge. Shadow fumbled with the phone as he tried to call to police. He stared at Rouge. How could he let this happen, right under his nose some other vampire killed his best friend.

Sliver was following behind Blaze as they were walking towards Rouge's and Shadow's apartment. His normally white fur was now black in patches caused by standing to close to Blaze when she got the news that Rouge had been killed. The cat was still radiating so much heat that he couldn't walk any closer to her. The resent deaths of her friends had taken a toll on her, she looked as if she could barley stand.

"We're here…" muttered the pyrokinetic feline turning to face him. Her eyes were bloodshot with large black rings below them. They stepped into the lobby and walked to the desk. "We're here to see Rouge" said Blaze leaning on the desk for support.

"Floor three, room sixty nine" said the koala behind the desk not attempting to hide his boredom.

"Thank you," said Blaze as politely as she could.

When they reached the apartment they found it only occupied by one person, Shadow the Hedgehog. Silver watched as Blaze moved so she was standing next to the dark hedgehog and looked at the dead body. The sight of two people staring at the dead body of their close friend without being willing to show any sadness pushed Silver over the edge. He turned and ran from the building.

He ran until he reached a small park were he collapsed from exhaustion. He lay under a tree until some hours later someone grabbed his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see a concerned Blaze looking him in the eye. After barely a moment Silver had to pull away from Blazes body heat.

"Sorry…" she muttered looking down at her hands.

"Don't worry," said Silver smiling at her "lets go home.

Shadow stood in what was now his apartment. He stared at the window as he stood in the darkened room. Any normal creature would be terrified at what he was about to do, in all truth even Shadow was slightly shaking. The creature that was about to come though the darkened window was a blood sucking monster, just like him. The window rattled as someone attempted to open it. Shadow watched as his fellow monster slowly pried the window open.

This was it...


	5. Truth

A/N This is a long one (For me)

Chapter 5- Truth

Blaze the Cat stepped into the small apartment. Shadow could still not see quite see her as a vampire.

"So…" he trailed off not sure were to begin the conversation. Blaze remained staring at him. They stood silently; neither of them had ever been the most talkative. After what felt like at least five minutes of their staring match Shadow voiced a question that had been bothering him ever Blaze had exposed her vampirism to him when Rouge died. "How did you know I was a vampire?"

"When we fought and you stepped really close to me I smelt blood on your breath."

"Did you practice that response?"

"Yes"

"Okay" said Shadow running out of things to talk about. There was a long silence before he spoke again. "How did you know the person killing …those people wasn't me?"

"I snuck into your apartment and looked for any signs of blood that belonged to any of the victims, how did you know that it wasn't me?"

"I know you wouldn't kill Cream." Shadow mentally slapped himself, he just reminded Blaze that Cream was dead.

"You don't mind that I snuck into your apartment?"

"I would have done the same if I knew where you lived" Shadow remembered the doubts he'd had about Blaze, and himself. "Did you ever think that maybe it was, you know…"

"That, I lost control and…yeah" Another awkward silence followed this admission until Blaze gave up and asked the question.

"So do you have a plan to find the vampire?"

"Well, vampires can't drink the blood of other vampires, right? So we just bite everyone in town until we find the one we can't bite."

"If we find the vampire they won't be particularly happy when we bite them, that could even be what there waiting for."

"Or we just let them keep on killing."

"Fine but we better go together"

"Like a creepy blood sucking date?" Joked Shadow, Blaze thanked Sol that her fur hid her reddening cheeks.

"Um…so what do we do now?" asked Shadow noticing that the conversation had halted. Blaze tried to hide a large yawn, which was difficult. Shadow sniggered,

"What?"

"You just looked so much like a cat!"

"I am a cat!"

"I'm a hedgehog but I look nothing like one."

"True" Blaze ran her tongue along her fang like teeth. Shadow knew, that he at least, only did that when he was feeling one way.

"You're hungry." Said Shadow, it wasn't a question.

"Yes, I've been nervous about going out in case I get caught…"

"I'll come with you, we can start our plan now."

"Okay…" Blaze was dubious, she'd only just met Shadow. He saw the doubt in her eyes and backed off.

"Unless you don't want too."

"No, I am hungry who have you bitten?"

"Why?"

"Because they're obviously not vampires are they?"

"Oh" said Shadow mentally slapping himself.

"There are a lot of Mobians in Station Square we can't bite them all" He pointed out hoping to make up for his momentary stupidity.

"Are you actually sonic? Because you currently are exhibiting as much brain power as he usually does. Vampires have powers, we just bite everybody who is abnormally powerful."

"Are you actually Tails? 'Cos you sound like him."

"Come on and tell me before I bite your neighbours"

"Told you that you were hungry. Have you bitten Silver? His powers are weird."

"Yes…" Whispered Blaze turning away. "He was the only one around when we where fighting Iblis so, yeah, a lot…"

"Hey don't worry about it, you needed to eat."

"What about Espio?" Blaze said changing the subject.

"I haven't"

"Okay then we better go to the Team Chaotix house."

"Yep"

"So we're here…" trailed off Shadow.

"How do you normally get into houses?" asked Blaze as she was crouching in a patch of darkness. Shadow, who was hiding his red stripes behind a bush whispered,

"Chaos control, I figured you'd use Sol control." in reply.

"I try not to wave the Sol Emeralds around so much." Shadow just let that pass, it probably wasn't meant to offend him anyway.

"So how do you get in?"

"No one locks the windows on the second floor." Blaze said mysteriously before she jumped from the ground to a window ledge, to the downpipe, to a balcony and finally to the second story window. Shadow just stood there shocked, sure she was a cat but he hadn't expected her to be so, so… ninjaish. "Come on Shadow I'm really hungry now!"

"Coming!" Shadow pulled out the red emerald and, in a flash of light, teleported to Blaze. "Do you think that this is Espio's room?"

"What was your first clue the ninja weapons everywhere or the fact that Espio's sleeping right there?" Anyone else he would be taken back by this out burst, but Shadow just sighed. He was just as grouchy when he was hungry, especially when he was about to eat, or maybe eat wasn't the right word.

"Come on and just, you know…"

"Bite him?"

"Yeah, hurry or we'll wake him up" Blaze shook her head and lent over the purple chameleon. Shadow failed in his attempt not to wince at a gasp from Espio accompanied by the sound of fangs piercing scales, a sound that Shadow was all to familiar with: The crocodile in the room down the hall had been Shadows midnight snack on more then one occasion, Vector slept like a log. Espio gasped again before going limp. Shadow turned away in disgust, he had a hard enough time keeping his lunch down when it was him drinking the blood. Blaze leaned back a bit unsteady on her feet from the strain of stopping herself from draining Espio completely. "Are you alright?" asked a concerned Shadow. He was answered by Blaze falling back wards, Shadow dashed around her and caught the cat as her head became frighteningly close to a shrunken lying discarded on the ninja's bedside table. "You were hungry!"

"I-I'm fine…" said the feline in Shadows arms as she attempted to stand.

"No way, you just pretty much collapsed!"

"We have to go, once Espio's bite wound is healed we'll wake him up!" Shadow didn't want to let Blaze up, because she might fall again, yeah that was it. Blaze just wouldn't listen, she put one hand on the post of Espio's bed and the other on Shadow's shoulder as she pushed herself up. "See" Shadow rolled his eyes, so this was the cat that Sonic had compared him to when Shadow refused to let Knuckles help him fight Doctor Eggman. Blaze's eyes grew wide and she pointed at Espio's neck; what had been a row of shallow wounds were now almost unnoticeable scabs, and even they were quickly disappearing. Without thinking Shadow grabbed the cat and pulled her out the window, slamming it on the way. "Stealthy…" muttered Blaze, obviously fighting to keep her eyes open. " Er… Shadow?" she said, suddenly changing tone, "can I wash up at your place?"

"That would be a good idea" Said the Ultimate Life form as he felt his stomach churn at the sight of the crimson that was dripping from the pyrokinetic's mouth and covering her muzzle.

"Thank you Shadow I didn't want to have to go out of my way to avoid Silver like I normally must." Said Blaze as she splashed water on her face in an attempt to remove the blood. Shadow was curious,

"Why do you risk running into Silver?"

"We share a house" Shadow spat out the coffee he had been sipping.

"YOU WHAT?" Spluttered the hedgehog, who now resembled Knuckles in colour.

"Not like that! We tried living apart after we defeated Iblis but Silver just ended up at my door crying after an hour! He doesn't handle being alone well!" Shadow could tell by the sudden rise in room temperature that Blaze was either really embarrassed or really angry, as he had heard about the cat's violent temper from Sonic he guessed the latter.

"Okay, okay. I just got a bit of a shock, and I am pretty tired, it's late."

"Then why are you drinking coffee?" Shadow knew he had no chance of getting to sleep that night, the sick feeling in his stomach hadn't subsided and thoughts of all that had changed in less then a week buzzed louder in his head then caffeine ever could. Shadow sighed,

"I'm fine."


End file.
